yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Sutoka
Summary She has an unhealthy obsession with Ayano, and wants Ayano to love her, and only her Appearance She wears a default school uniform, unless customized, she have B cup breasts, and has a music hairclip, the top of her hair is purple and the bottom of her hair is pink, She also has purple lifeless eyes. She also wears a grey cardigan. Her old hair color was bluish-black and her hair was short, she used to coke-bottle wear glasses Persona She is a mix between Coward, Devoted and Evil When she first witnessed murder she'll beg for mercy The second she may ask Ayano why is she killing people The rest nectarof the times she'll react like an Evil persona Personality Miki is shy and stutters a bit, it a camera is pointed in her face she will cover her face, She doesn't like Taro for "stealing" Ayano from her, but she is too shy and meek to do anything about it, She is seem either following Ayano, in class, in the music club or around the Occult Club. If a camera is pointed at her she would cover her face, after she witnesses you kill 3 times she will happily pose. or near the Occult Club. Miki is kind of an idiot when it comes to love, she can be a bit clingy and possessive and would steal your phone checking it around the clock. She is a stalker she knows exactly where the Aishi family lives and she breaks into their house in regular basis, she take soveirners from Yan-chan's room like panties, bra, hair from brushes, If camera is pointed in her face she will blush and cover her face, She is aware of her slipping sanity and that her crush slowly turning into an obsession Backstory Miki’s childhood wasn’t a happy one at soon as she was five her parents had a nasty divorce, It led to her parents to have to fight over her, first she didn’t mind but soon the pandering and smothering got more and more irritating. Soon the custody battle ended when she was 8 and since then she had lived with her mother then her life seemed to be normal, well until middle school, she ended up getting bullied by a group of girls, Everyday they push her around, throw her bookbag in the thrash and spread nasty rumors about her. After weeks and weeks of it she was driven to suicide, she was to jump off the roof until, A girl grabbed her from jumping. Miki did try to fight back and try to go on with suicide but the girl wasn’t willing to let her go, after a few minutes Miki quit fighting and went along with the girl, she at first was mad at the girl for not letting her die, She asked the girl why did she save her, Why was even here they were from different schools, the girl just said ”It seemed like the right thing to do” , then the girl told Miki her name “Ayano Aishi”. Miki then realized she knew Ayano a little bit, she witnessed Ayano getting bullied she wanted to stand up but didn't have the courage, she realizes they one thing in common they were weird, different, strange, ever since that day Miki is grateful for Ayano, she began following her, watching her to the point of stalking her, she now she Ayano as a purpose in life,she found a reason to live now ...she won't be willing to let go Relationships Ayano Aishi- Object of obsession, Emino stalks Ayano in her free time and will do anything to make Ayano happy Taro Yadama- Aware of Ayano's crush on him she wants to consult him but if too shy to do anything to him Anna Willibe- they hold grudges against each other (Feel free to add Ocs) Elimination Methods Driving to murder, You can help her track down her old bullies and then you can call the police on her Making her hate you, If you do stuff like gossip about Emino or annoy her repetitively, She hate you Homicide, Kill her, simple as that Kidnapping, Kidnap her Letting her down easy, If you talked to Miki enough you can let her down easy Getting her Miki or You can report her for stalking or steal her weapons and turn them into the couseler Convince Senpai not to listen to her Speech "Oh hi, Ayono-san." Talking to Miki "Wow, Thanks, that means a lot from you." Complementing Miki (reputation doesn't matter) "Your the reason I'm alive and I won't let you go"- Rival line "Eek!?" taking her panties shot "A-Ayano Did she...no... No... She wouldn't!" Seeing Ayano murder someone the first "So, I see your good at this." Seeing Ayano murder someone the third time "Why are you killing them?" Asking the player why she killing someone "Oh, I understand." After being answered "You okay, Senpai?" Seeing Ayano insane "Umm... Well maybe we could go to the park sometimes." Her task "... That's okay, who would even want to date me anyway." Denying her task "You.. You will! Great see you tonight!" Accepting her task "It's ok, I'll keep it a secret." After witnessed a first murder "Y-yes?!" Talking to her the day after she witness you murder someone "AYANO!" Seeing Yandere-chan naked "I have something to tell you about that girl who follows you around. I know this may seem selfish but please let me have a chance to win her heart, so please don't take her from me." - Convincing senpai to stay away from Ayano "O-ok, I see you have feelings for her." After senpai dismisses her pandering "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." After Senpai says he'll stay away from Ayano Trivia * She considered joining the Occult club, she has always been curious about spirits and demons * She would probably be awkwardly smiling if Ayano kidnaps her * Her favorite songs are This Little girl, The Happiness and Peace Committee, and Love me Love me * Her favorite anime is Akuma no riddle * Her game over may say Taken * If she would choose a weapon they would be either a taser or brass knuckles, knuckles in case she wants to see the person suffer. Taser to finish it quick. * Her name is an altered version of a Google translate result of creepy stalker * She once send Ayano cookies laced in her "love netcar" * If she was a real rival she would come after Megami Gallery Screenshot_2017-11-17_185637.jpg|Her first design|link=.. 20171118_152216.jpg|Current and possibly final design Category:OCs Category:RinSatsuki's OC's Category:Females Category:Coward Category:Devoted Category:Evil Category:Demisexual Category:Students Category:3rd Years